


Sharing Is Caring

by LilyAnson



Series: Challenges.  Some drabbles, some not so much. [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel, Injured Castiel, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Pie, Worried Dean Winchester, pain pills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: Human Cass gets injured and has to go to the hospital.  Taking pain pills Cass needs to eat with them but isn't really hungry.





	Sharing Is Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [islashlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/islashlove/gifts).



Sam watched as his brother paced the waiting room. He was worried about Cass as well but he couldn’t imagine how Dean was feeling. After those two had finally gotten over themselves and admitted their feelings Sam had been relieved. Then Cass had lost his Grace and Dean had been adamant that the former angel not leave the bunker. Castiel, in an effort to prove he was still able to help ignored the order and had shown up at their current case.

Shaking his head Sam closed his eyes to block out the bright fluorescent lighting. Stupid angel. If he’d stayed put he would never have gotten hurt in the first place. If he really thought about it though he understood why Cass had done it. After all he’d spent a lifetime trying to prove he could handle himself to his brother. Why wouldn’t Cass feel he had something to prove? Still, he couldn’t help but wonder if they’d tried harder could they have prevented this?

“Winchester,” someone called.

Sam’s eyes snapped open as he stood suddenly.

“Here,” he said at the same time as Dean. Both brothers shared a look. He had to remind himself Cass was Dean’s boyfriend. He needed to let Dean take the lead in this. With a nod Sam turned back to the nurse and waited.

-

Carefully he eased Cass out of the car. God how could he ever have let Cass out of their sight? If they’d taken Cass with them then they could have protected him. Instead… 

“I’m fine Dean. Your doctors even said so.”

“You could have been killed Cass.”

“I’m no different then you or Sam and you don’t have a problem with him accompanying you for a case.”

“No different?” Dean scoffed.

“Are you saying Sam is not mortal? Or that you don’t love him?”

Dean was speechless. Of course he loved Sam but this was Cass. What did he say to something like that?

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Help me into the bunker?”

“Yeah baby, come on.” When Castiel threw an arm around his neck Dean scooped him up in his arms and carried him to the door. Thankfully Sam had already unlocked it and gone inside without a word. 

-

“Cass? Come on, you can’t sleep yet. You have to eat something first,” Dean urgerd.

“Sleep,” Cass murmured.

“You have to eat something with the pills.”

“Not hungry,” Cass insisted.

“Please baby? For me?”

“I’ll try,” Cass acquiesced. “I haven’t had that much experience with eating and I don’t feel like pb and j right now. What would you recommend?” 

“I’ll check the fridge, don’t go anywhere.”

“If I did it would only be to find you,” Cass told him.

His voice was so sincere that Dean had to smile. Reaching down and smoothed a lock of Cass’ wayward hair away from his face. Carefully he leaned down and kissed Cass lightly. When he opened his eyes he was struck once again by how beautiful Castiel’s deep cerulean blue eyes were and how he could get lost in them. 

“Food?” Castiel reminded him softly.

“Yeah,” Dean agreed smiling softly to himself.

Leaning back he forced himself off the bed and out of the room. Heading to the kitchen he opened the fridge and inspected the contents. There wasn’t much. He gathered the supplies he would need to make a sandwich when his eyes fell on his last slice of pie. Snagging that as well he swiftly made a sandwich, grabbed a fork, and headed back upstairs. When he reached the door he turned slightly and pushed it open with his shoulder. 

For a while he could only stare at Cass lying in the bed. Normally the sight of it would fill him so fully of love he didn’t know how he’d ever survived before. Now, with Cass still slightly pale and his face pinched slightly in pain it almost broke his heart. Castiel opened his eyes and gave a small smile. Unable to help himself Dean smiled back.

“I brought food,” he announced. “I wanted to hurry and I know you said you weren’t in the mood for pb and j so I made a ham sandwich.” Cass made a face and Dean winced. “I know it’s not your favorite but you do need to eat something.”

“What else did you bring?” Castiel asked as he sat up and leaned back against the headboard.

“There was only one slice of pie left so I snagged it too.”

“I’ll never understand your utter fascination with pie,” Castiel told him.

“That’s because you’ve never tried it,” Dean answered. Suddenly he was struck by an idea. Setting the plates down on the nightstand next to the bed Dean climbed in and settled himself next to Castiel. Reaching over he grabbed the pie. “I think it’s about time you actually tried some pie. Maybe then you’ll understand why it’s so amazing.”

“I’m sure it’s good but I think you’re probably just biased when it comes to how good.”

“Biased huh?” Dean asked grinning. “Try it yourself then.”

Using the edge of the fork he cut off the tip of the pie. Scooping up the small piece he held it out to Cass and waited. With a grin Cass opened his mouth and waited. Dean carefully moved the fork close. When Cass leaned forward and closed his mouth over the fork Dean groaned. If things continued like this they just might not finish the pie. Castiel’s expression changed. Dean frowned at that. Before he could ask what was wrong Cass closed his eyes and moaned around the fork. Straightening, Cass grabbed the fork out of Dean’s hand. Reaching over he snagged the plate of pie as well.

“Hey,” Dean protested reaching for the plate.

Cass swatted at his hands. “Mine,” Cass insisted. “You did say I needed to eat.”

“Yeah but that’s the last piece,” Dean complained.

Castiel shoved another forkful of pie into his mouth. “Yeah because you ate the rest of it,” he said around the mouthful of pie.

“But… But…” 

Cass paused and glanced down to the pie before looking back up to Dean. He seemed to be thinking hard about something. Finally he cut off another bite of pie. With a soft smile he held out the fork and Dean opened his mouth. Castiel slowly moved the fork closer. Dean leaned in and closed his lips around the fork. Slowly, without breaking eye contact, he pulled back letting his lips slide off of the fork. This time it was Castiel who groaned.

They continued that way until the pie was gone. Castiel frowned down at the plate. Dean took the plate from him and set it back on the night stand. Placing his hand on Cass’ cheek Dean leaned forward and kissed him. Castiel arched forward pressing against him and deepened the kiss. The faint hint of apples and cinnamon left over from the pie made it just that much better. When Cass finally drew back both of them were breathing heavily. He could definitely get used to this. Too bad that was the last piece. As their lips met once again Dean made a mental note to pick up more pie.


End file.
